Addicted
by Sleeping in the Nothing
Summary: The Story of Vince McMahon's younger daughter, Christine. And the love triangle between Christine, Bret Hart and Shawn Michaels. Chapter One Edited.
1. The Beginning

Christine McMahon slowly made her way down the hallway, she stop when she recognized the name on the door. She made her way in, and straight into the arms of her boyfriend Bret Hart.

"Hey, are you ready?" He asked, as he handed her the outfit for tonight's show.

"Wow, it's beautiful, is this what I'm going to be wearing?" I asked as she fumbled with the fabric. It was a long black gown, with tiny white diamonds laced around it.

"Yeah, I thought of you as soon as I saw it." Bret smiled.

"Alright, I'll change; I'll be out in a few minutes." I said as I walked into the bathroom. While in the room, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of tonight's big event. This was Bret's chance to get the title away from the man who had stalked and been obsessed with me for months, ever since Wrestlemania.

**Flashback-**

Bret and I slowly walked out to confront the cheering crowd. Half of the match had been through, and I was cheering Bret on the whole time, that was until I got involved in the match. Bret had been busted open, and was bleeding pretty badly, I got in the ring, and begged Sid to stop, but to no avail, when I tried to pull him off, he had grabbed my wrist forcefully, and pulled me into a devastating kiss. I pulled back and quickly exited the ring; the match was as good as done.

**End-**

Ever since then, Sid has not left me alone, Bret had been determined to end it tonight. Sighing, I finished zipping the dress up, and took one final look in the mirror; my long black hair had been curled, and fell gracefully over my shoulders. The dress accented my blue eyes. Slowly, I made my way out to the awaiting Bret.

"You look stunning," he said as he smiled, and took my hand in his. "Let's go." He finished as we made our way to the ramp.

Bret's music hit, and we could hear the Montreal crowd go wild, we walked out, smiling, and waving to the crowd. Bret entered the ring, and held up the ropes for me. Sid made his way to the ring next; Bret slowly leaned over and whispered,

"Don't get involved."

I nodded my head in agreement and exited the ring. I quickly scanned around me, only to find the one and only Shawn Michaels sitting over at commentary with J.R. and King. I couldn't help but scoff at him, he probably hopes Bret wins this match, he is the number one contender for the title after this, and would like nothing more than to get his hands on Bret. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts, as the bell signaled the beginning of the match.

Sid dominated most of the match, he would turn and blow kisses at me during the time Bret was down. It got really bad at one point, Sid had made it his purpose to beat the shit out of Bret, and he even threw him out of the ring, right onto the hard concrete.

I quickly ran over and tried to check on Bret, but backed off when I saw Sid walking my way. Sid rammed Bret's head into the steel pole, purposely trying to make him bust open. Once Bret was back in the ring, I strutted over to Sid, grabbing his leg before he could make it all the way into the ring, Stupid huh? I just had to distract him, Bret needed time to recover. Once Sid had shaken me off, he turned right smack into a big boot by Bret, who was then able to lock the Figure Four.

It wasn't very long before Sid succumbed to the Figure Four, and tapped out. I couldn't help but smile as Bret held up his new championship. Then everything happened so fast, Sid has somehow gotten a chair, and slammed it into Bret's back. Then he started in after me, grabbing my arm before I could get away, he once again, pulled me into a kiss. When he pulled away, I didn't run, instead this time, I smacked him, right across the face.

Gasping at what I had just done, and soon regretted it when he turned back to me, smiling. Next thing I knew he had punched me, too strong I fell to the floor, helpless. Quickly looking up, on to watch Sid catch Shawn Michaels 'Sweet Chin Music'. Shocked, at not only Shawn stopping Sid, but now helping me up, I was even more confused when he slowly planted a delicate kiss onto my lips. Speechless, I did nothing but stare when he pulled away, and walked off.

Shaken, I slowly made my way into the ring to check on Bret.

**Authors Note**: Edited.


	2. Forgiveness and Hell

**The Next Morning**

"Christine, What the fuck is this shit!" Bret yelled as he and Christine stood in their dressing room, Bret rewinding the tape of last night's matches, more importantly, the kiss between, Shawn and Christine.

"Please, Bret it isn't what it looks like!" I pleaded as he held tightly to the bottle of vodka in his hands. "He kissed me, it was completely one sided." I finished.

"Christine do you realize what you have just done? First, you get involved in a match I told you to stay away from, then you turn around and lock lips with Shawn fucking Michaels." He sighed, "I'll be at the hotel, packing for the plane ride. I've got a lot of work to do, I don't need to be worrying if the woman I love is going to be hurt, or if she's hurting me with the man I have to defend MY title against at Wrestlemania." With that said, he exited the room.

"Damn it. What the hell am I going to do?" I whispered.

"You could let him cool off for a little, he just caught you kissing Shawn." A voice from behind said.

You turned around, to see your precious father, Vince McMahon.

"Of course you say that, you would throw a party if we broke up. Well it's not going to happen, Bret and I have hit rough times before, we got through those, we will get through this." I said as I took a seat on the couch.

"Listen, it's no secret, I have never liked Bret. I also think Shawn would treat you better. However, you seem happy with Bret, and if you're happy, then I'm happy." Vince smiled at you.

"Thanks dad." You finished, taking him into an embrace.

As I made my way out of the dressing room, I ran into the one person I wanted to avoid right now, Shawn Michaels.

"I think we need to talk." He said as he slightly grabbed my arm to stop me from leaving.

"Well you're the last person I want to talk to at this moment, so please, just let me go." I responded. Once he had let me go, I made my way to my awaiting limo.

The next morning I awaited Bret in the airport lobby. Taking a sip from my coffee I sighed, I hadn't got much sleep last night, it's bad when you can only dream about the man you are not suppose to dream about.

"Christine," a voice came from behind me, slightly startled I turned to face Bret. "I can't imagine my life without you, however, I'm not sure I could ever fully trust you, I've realized I was unfair by not giving you your chance to tell your side of the story, I apologize." Bret said as he quickly opened his arms for a hug.

"I'm the one who needs to apologize, I should have never gotten involved in the match, and I disobeyed you. Let's just get this flight over with." I smiled and embraced him. "I thought about you all last night –lie-cough-lie-." Christine finished as she and Bret made their way onto the plane.

**On the Plane-**

"Sir, this isn't your seat." An attendant replied after looking at Bret's ticket. "Please go to your seat."

"This is MY seat." Bret said as he stood up and came face to face with the attendant. The attendant handed Bret his ticket then pointed over to the seats in the WAY back (lol) "You got to be kidding me!" Bret said as he grabbed his coat.

"Bret sweetheart, I'll be fine." I said as I kissed him and watched him walk the long walk to the back. I laid my head down and decided it was going to be 12-hour flights to Australia why not sleep.

When I awoke I had the feeling I wasn't alone in this isle. I looked over to see none other than Shawn Michaels sitting in the seat next to me. I shot up. "What In God's name are you doing here! Sitting next to me!" I yelled.

"Hey pipe down!" and old woman in the seat behind me yelled

"Shut your pipe hole old hag!" I yelled as I leaned over the seat.

"I cannot believe you just said that to an old lady." Shawn said as he shifted in his seat. "This is my seat. Sorry I would've told you sooner but I didn't want to wake you up." I smiled and patted him on his arm. "You're so beautiful when you sleep." Once again, I was up.

"Listen I don't know what you think you're doing, I am in a relationship." I yelled rather loudly. Just then the old lady behind me smacked me with her purse.

"Shut it up!" She yelled as she smacked me again.

"What the Fu-" I started but was interrupted by Shawn.

"Christine, sit down. Let's talk!" He said as he apologized to the lady.

"Christine, are you just afraid that you might actually like being with me? After all you didn't exactly push me away when I kissed you". Shawn said as he placed the cockiest grin on his face. Low and behold, just as I was about to respond, Bret Hart appears at my side.


	3. Chaos

"Bret! Oh hi, this is not what it looks like." I said as I stood  
up and linked my arm with his.

"Oh Really? Then why don't you explain to me, what it is." He said as he pushed me off him.

"Listen I was just stopping her from attacking that old lady!" Shawn said as he stood to his defense.

"Hey, I can take that young bitch!" the old lady said as she started whacking me with her purse.

"Listen old hag back the hell up off me or your ass is going to get it." I said as I took the beating.

Just as World War 3 was about to break out, a flight attendant walked up to  
Bret, and linked her arm with his.

"Mister Hart, allow me to escort you back to your seat while your sister and her boyfriend take their seats." As she put on the most tackiest smile.

"Oh Hell no. Sister? What the hell do you think your doing, Bret is my—"I started

"Don't mind her, I will be happy to have you escort me to my seat." Bret  
replied as he and the blonde flight attendant walked off into the back.

"Oh really? Ok, if you want to be that way, fine! Scoff , do you believe  
that? Getting all cuddly with that girl, and after he jumped all over me for holding your hand?" I said as I took my seat, "Oh, sorry Shawn, I mistook you for one of my friends."

I replayed the events that occurred to me in my mind for several minutes. I slowly turned towards Shawn and laid my head in his lap.

As the flight came to a stop, I was awoken by a sudden tug at my arm. Groggy, but now awake I turn to see Bret standing above me.

"Hey Bret, so how did that blonde little whore treat you?" I smiled and grabbed my carry–on bag.

"Jealous, and for your information, she gave me her number." He replied as we walked out of the plane.

"Jealous? No, but you reek of it. Why in blue hell are you so jealous of  
Shawn, it's like your threatened by him." I said as we entered the Limo that would eventually take us to our hotel.

"Threatened? Please, and if I am I have every right to be, you're the one locking lips with him, sitting next to him on the plane, and to top it all off you lay in his lap. Not so sure but I smell a cheater."

"Excuse me? Now you think I'm cheating on you? You are insane! I seriously think you need some counseling." I said as I exited the limo and entered the hotel room.


	4. Left Outside Alone

_**Song By:Anastacia**_

_All my life I've been waiting  
For you to bring a fairy tale my way  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning  
It's not okay I don't feel safe_  
  
As Christine and Bret reluctantly walked up to the front desk, they clerk  
kindly started to sign them in.  
  
"Christine and Bret right? Ok, One king bedroom-"The clerk started.  
  
"Can we have it change to a twin room?" Christine asked as she cut him off.  
  
"Um, sure, the number is 245 and room service is available all night, check  
out time is 6:00 am, Thank You and Enjoy your stay!" The Clerk said as he  
wished them away.  
  
_Left broken empty in despair  
Wanna breath can't find air  
Thought you were sent from up above  
But you and me never had love  
So much more I have to say  
Help me find a way_  
  
Christine and Bret made their way up in the elevator each facing a  
different direction. As soon as they made their way to the room, they each  
fought over which one would open the door.  
  
"I saw it first!" Christine said as she snatched the key away from Bret.  
  
"Oh, so now your in love with the door? He's at least a bigger threat than  
Shawn!" Bret yelled as Christine opened the door, he shoved her aside to  
make sure he was the first one in.  
  
"Jackass, your real mature. I get the right one, and you don't touch me or  
my side. Got it? Good!" Christine yelled as she instructed him.  
  
_And I wonder if you know  
How it really feels  
To be left outside alone  
When it's cold out here  
Well maybe you should know  
Just how it feels  
To be left outside alone  
To be left outside alone  
_  
"Fine! Ha, I got the remote. WE watch what I want to watch." Bret said as  
he looked outside into the dark, and started to change into his boxers(his  
pajamas).  
  
Christine quickly turned around and went into the bathroom to change  
clothes herself. When she came back out she was wearing a "Stone Cold"  
jersey and he was already in bed under the covers. As she climbed into bed,  
she heard him turn on some sports show, then she heard him climb out of  
bed and open his suitcase, then he returned to bed. As she was about to  
close her eyes she heard him pick up the phone. As he dialed the numbers  
her eye started to twitch, she knew exactly whom he was calling, the stupid  
bimbo flight attendant. She quickly sat up and stared at him.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing? Did you forget you had a  
girlfriend? What the hell are you doing calling that stupid flight  
attendant for? Do you have no heart? She screamed as she ran into the  
bathroom crying.  
  
"I would like one bottle of Vodka please, send it to room 245, thank you."  
Bret requested as he hung up the phone, smiling because he knew Christine  
was jealous, he had only called room service, but pretended to call the  
flight attendant.  
  
_I tell ya..  
All my life I've been waiting  
For you to bring a fairytale my way  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning  
It's not okay I don't feel safe  
I need to pray_

_  
Why do you play me like a game?  
Always someone else to blame  
Careless, helpless little man  
Someday you might understand  
There's not much more to say  
But I hope you find a way  
_  
Bret made his way over to the bathroom and knocked on it softly. He could  
hear her crying inside. He knocked again, hoping for an answer.  
  
"Go away, you bastard. I hate you!" Christine said as she sniffled.  
  
"Chris, I didn't call her, I called room service, I just made it sound like  
I was going to, to make you mad. Please come out and we can talk about it."  
He said sincerely as a knock on the door of the room followed. "Who is it?"  
He asked as he was in no mood to deal with visitors.

"Room Service, Mr. Hart." A man said from the other side of the door.  
  
Bret opened the door, thanked and paid the man, as he took the bottle of  
Vodka from the cart. He quickly shut the door and placed the Vodka on the  
table next to him. "Christine, please come out, I have Vodka here for you. __

_Still I wonder if you know  
How it really feels  
To be left outside alone  
When it's cold out here  
Well maybe you should know  
Just how it feels  
To be left outside alone  
To be left outside alone_

_  
I tell ya..  
All my life I've been waiting  
For you to bring a fairytale my way  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning  
It's not okay I don't feel safe  
I need to pray_  
  
She opened the door and dried her tears, as she grabbed a glass of vodka he  
had poured for her. She sat on the edge of the bed and stared at her glass.  
He sat next to her.  
  
"Christine, we have been dating ever since you were twelve and I was 15.  
You are now 21 and I'm 24, that is nine years, we shouldn't let this  
interfere with our relationship. I love you, and I plan to marry you, I got  
jealous, I should have know you have no feelings for Shawn, please forgive  
me." He asked as he stroked her hair.  
  
"Yeah, I forgive you, can we now just go to bed?" She asked as she kissed  
him.  
  
"Yeah, of course, can we now sleep in the same bed?" He asked as he guzzled  
down his drink.

"Hell no, I don't want your stinky breath all over me." She said as she  
laughed and kissed him again, then she climbed into her bed.  
  
_Ohhh. Pray...  
Ohh.. Heavenly father..  
Save me.. Ohhhh..  
Whoaooooaoooooo_

_  
And I wonder if you know  
How it really feels  
To be left outside alone  
When it's cold out here  
Well maybe you should know  
Just how it feels  
To be left outside alone  
To be left outside alone_  
  
She heard Bret climb in his bed, and turn the T.V off. She still couldn't  
tell him, that deep down, she had a spark of a feeling for Shawn, It would  
devastate him, she had to stay away from Shawn, and she knew it, She  
couldn't let the relationship that she has worked so hard on be torn into  
pieces because of a little crush. Shawn would have to get over her, he had  
to.  
  
_All my life I've been waiting  
For you to bring a fairytale my way  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning  
It's not okay I don't feel safe  
I need to pray..._  
  
**A/N: Ok, I need to know whom you want Christine to end up with, Shawn or  
Bret. I already have in an ending for both, this story is FAR from over,  
but I need to know your opinions.  
P.S. Sorry for such along wait.**


	5. So Tired

Christine McMahon arose to the smell of pancakes and eggs. She sat up to find her partner in life, Bret Hart holding a tray full of food. She couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Smells wonderful, but what's this for?" Christine raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Food, for the woman who actually has the guts to fight and argue with me." Bret said as he smiled and kissed her forehead. "Oh, and your father called your cell phone, might I add he sounded happy when I told him we fought last night." Bret said as he placed the tray on the stand next to the bed and started to pack his bag.  
  
"He hates you, we both know that, just ignore him." Christine said as she hopped out of bed and grabbed some of her clothes from her suitcase. "What time do we need to be at the arena? What time is it?" Christine said as she ran into the bathroom to change.  
  
"Your father said to be there at 7:00 am, it is now 6:00 am. We still have time, besides I just need to train for my match against Shawn in two weeks, the Iron Man match, you don't need to come with me." Bret said as he plopped his suitcase next to his bed.  
  
"Oh, so you don't want me there, that's ok, I could go shopping for the dress I'm going to wear as your valet. It's Wrestlemania, I need to look absolutely stunning." Christine said as she came out in a black tank top and blue jeans.  
  
"Sweetie, you always look fabulous. Anyway, I have to get going, call me if you need anything." Bret said as he placed a kiss on her cheek and quickly exited.  
  
Christine McMahon walked into the elevator of the hotel, as she dropped her purse two more people stepped in. An old man, and......Shawn Michaels. Christine looked at him with a confused face. "So Much for the Avoidance tactic" she thought as she stood there waiting to go to the lobby. The elevator came to a halt on the third floor as the old man left the elevator leaving Christine and Shawn to themselves.  
  
"So did you and Bret fix things?" Shawn asked as he patiently waited for the elevator.  
  
Ding  
  
"Oh, sorry this is my stop, by the way, why the hell would you care? You would throw a party if Bret and I broke up." Christine said as she exited the elevator and made her way to the lobby. She quickly seated herself at a table at the little luncheon in the lobby, and grabbed her book out of her purse.  
  
"Mam, what can I get you to drink?" the waitress asked.  
  
"Um, I'll take a sweetened ice tea." Christine said as she went back to her book, but once again she was interrupted when Shawn took the place right in front of her.  
  
"Hey, I thought we were going to call it truce, no need to get snappy, I would be very happy if you and Bret reconciled. I am over you." Shawn said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Oh really, well I did break up with Bret, now I'm on the rebound, since your no longer interested, I'll ask that cute waiter over there." Christine said as she began to stand up.  
  
"Ok, I'll go out, since your begging." Shawn replied.  
  
"Ha, sure, well that's to bad, I lied, Bret and I are as strong as ever, and I'll be damned if I'll let you ruin it!" Christine said as she threw a bowl of peanuts (just go with it) at him.  
  
"All I'm asking is for a truce, is that so hard to manage, and are you that conceited?" Shawn asked as he started to walk away.  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry, I'll give you a truce." Christine said as she grabbed Shawn before he could leave. "I'm really not doing anything tonight, Bret has to train, so I was wondering if we could get some dinner, just so I could make this up to you." Christine asked as she grabbed her purse.  
  
"Sure, um, is 7:00 ok? I have to train for awhile too." Shawn said as he smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I'm in room 245. I'll see you later." Christine said as she picked her stuff up. "Can you tell the waitress to just send it up to my room? Thanks." Christine said as she smiled and headed back to her room.  
  
_Later that night_  
  
Christine looked in the mirror at her outfit, a black mezzlin cami, a pair navy blue melrose ring jeans, topped off with a pink crystal heart necklace and pink crystal teardrop earrings. Satisfied with the way she looked, she grabbed her purse and headed out the door, but as soon as she reached the elevator her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello? Bret, hi, actually I'm just headed down to the lobby to go have dinner with a friend. So what time will you be off? 8:00, good, umm, we are going to the French Crème restaurant. Sure, I'll meet at the hotel at 9:00 ok, I love you to, bye." Christine said as she closed her cell phone and returned it to her purse. She couldn't let Bret know she was going Bret had told her to stay away from Shawn, she still didn't know why she wasn't listening to Bret.  
  
"There you are, you look great!" Shawn said as he surprised Christine from behind.  
  
"Thanks, so what are we going to do, as friends?" Christine asked as she and Shawn started towards his limo.  
  
"Well, we go out to eat, then go to the beach, what do you say?" Shawn asked.  
  
"Um, sounds like fun, but can we do the beach thing tomorrow?" Christine asked, as she knew she had to keep Bret from finding out. When Shawn and her entered the limo it was complete silence.  
  
"Ahem, sure, beach thing tomorrow at 8:00 maybe? After that I have to get back to the gym." Shawn said as he broke the silence.  
  
"Yeah, so, are we there yet. Shit, I sound like a little child, sorry." Christine said as she moved further away from him. "So...this is awkward."  
  
"I doesn't have to be, listen we have a lot of things in common, we could make great friends. Anyway, let snot talk about it now, we are here." Shawn said as the limo came to a halt and he climbed out.  
  
_Two Hours and some odd minutes later at the table._  
  
"You know, I have actually had a great time tonight. The food was great, the service was great, and the company was great." Christine smiled as she took a sip of her wine.  
  
"Thanks, I had fun too, but I should be getting back soon, it's almost 10:00." Shawn smiled.  
  
Just the Christine had realized what time it was and started to panic but before she could do anything Bret Hart walked right into the restaurant.  
  
"Bret, I can explain, Shawn and I are just friends, I didn't what to fight with him anymore." Christine said as she restrained Bret from getting to Shawn.  
  
"Christine let me go, I'm going to kick this guys ass. You stay the hell away from my girlfriend!" Bret yelled as Christine pushed him out of the restaurant.  
  
"I'm so sorry about that Shawn, but I think I need to go, I'll see you tomorrow ok?" Christine said as she ran out.  
  
"Bret please don't be mad." Christine begged as Bret as he paced back and forth.  
  
"Christine get in the car, NOW." Bret demanded as Christine got into the vehicle.  
  
"Bret, I was going to tell him to stay the hell away from me, and that I love you and only you. He reassured me that he was over me and only wanted to be friends with me." Christine said.  
  
"Stay away from him, I never want him to look at you again, got it?" Bret ordered as he climbed out of the vehicle with Christine following closely behind.  
  
"Mr. Bret, we have the King Room you ordered, all your stuff has been moved to there, Its 129. Enjoy." The Clerk announced.  
  
"You had our room changed? I'll end it with Shawn tomorrow, I promise." Christine said as she begged for forgiveness.  
  
"Fine, I forgive you." Bret said as Christine kissed him when they entered their new room.  
  
**A/N: Wow, a lot of people want Shawn and Christine together, to be honest they are also my favorite. I'm thinking of making this a 3-part story. Review, Reviews are good!**


	6. What Now?

**That Night**

I lay in bed, contemplating what to do. Shawn is a very nice guy, and I want to be friends with him, but I love Bret. The one thing I had the hardest time understanding, is why it hurt so much when Shawn told me he was over me.

**That Morning**

I awoke to an empty room, Bret was no longer at my side. It worried me for a second, until I saw a note on the table.

_Dear Christine,_

_I'm sorry for the way I reacted last night, I hope to make it up to you tonight, meet me back here at 10. _

_Love,_

Bret Hart 

I smiled and placed the note in my purse, I headed to get dressed, after that, Shawn Michaels room.

As I walked down the hall, I came to a stop at room 258, Shawn Michaels room. I wondered if what I was about to do was the right thing, just then the door flew open, and out walked a small red head.

"Thanks for a wonderful night Shawn. Oh hi, who are you?" She asked as she stared blankly at me for a moment.

Speechless, I just stood there, not knowing what to do, that is until I saw a half-dressed Shawn walk over to the door.

"Christine! What in Gods name are you doing here?" He asked as he grabbed a robe. "Umm, Michelle, I'll call you later." He said to the red head and hurried her away.

"I umm, well I, had come here to talk to you about last night, but obviously you are busy, I'll talk to you later okay." I said as I started to walk, rather quickly might I add to the elevator.

"Christine wait, I don't think I need to explain, but if you would like me to, I can." He said as he placed a smile on his face.

"No thank you, your right, it's none of my business if you sleep with thousands of loose women and get a number of diseases, you seem happy living your life like that." I replied, the hint of jealousy clearly noticeable.

Shawn chuckled, "Ok, so, are we still on for that beach thing? I could go get dressed."

"Only if you take a shower first. Besides, I still need to eat breakfast, so, I'll meet you down in the lobby, in what 30 minutes?" I replied with a small smile on my face.

"It's a deal, but you have to get a bathing suit, it is the beach after all." He replied as he walked back into his room and quietly shut the door.

My smile only grew bigger, I had no idea if what I was about to do was the right thing at the moment, but I figure I really do want Shawn as my friend, and if Bret can't accept that, then maybe we shouldn't be together.

**In the Lobby 30 minutes later.**

"Was everything to your liking?" the waiter asked as he collected the bill.

"Yes, thank you very much." I stood a turned around, right smack into Shawn Michaels. "Jesus! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked as I playfully smacked his arm.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you were Steve Austin's tough best friend?" He laughed.

"Better watch it, I'll get Steve to kick your ass." I smirked as we headed out to the taxi.

"Baby, like he could. Anyway, I'll prove to you I'm the best when I beat your bum of a boyfriend." He looked over and flexed his muscles.

"Yeah right, Bret could kick your butt with his hands tied behind his back." I smirked and stuck my tongue out at him.

"We'll just see princess." **  
**


	7. Not The Way It Should Be

**At the beach. **

"So, I was hoping we could have dinner again tonight….as friends of course" Shawn said as he splashed some water in my face.

"I would, but I have a thing with Bret." I replied while throwing shells at him.

"You know, I've heard rumors, about you and Bret, just locker-room talk." He said as with a hint of hesitation in his voice.

"Oh really? Like what?" I asked, as I suddenly got very serious.

"Like, how Bret treats you, I've heard from very reliable sources that he hits you from time to time." Shawn remarked as he started walking back up the beach.

"Did this source happen to be a dear friend of mine named Steve Austin?" I yelled as I grabbed onto his arm.

"I'm not at liability to discuss that, why do you stay with him? There are so much better guys out there!" He yelled as he yanked his arm away "I told you I loved you, I could give you everything, I would NEVER lay a hand on you if you were my girlfriend, but now I see, maybe you like that, maybe you like being the damsel in distress." He yelled.

"This is not the way I planned it to be! This was not about you coming here and falling for me! As bad as I do want you, it's not the way it should be," Shawn stood there shocked. "Just imagine how Bret would feel, heartbroken and destroyed I know that's how I would feel if it were me, I love him, and yes I admit he hits me at times, but I'm not that easy of a person to deal with, I don't blame him." I screamed on the verge of tears.

"My God, Christine do you hear yourself?" Shawn reached out, only for me to push him away.

"Tell me, what the hell were you thinking when you selfishly walked into my life? I have never been so lost and so damn confused." I said.

"Christine, do you even know what you want?" Shawn asked.

"Oh, one thing I do know, Is I can never be with you." I said as I stormed off into the Limo, trying to avoid the looks of strangers.

**In the limo**

Shawn had opened the door to peer in.

"Shawn, I'm sorry for my outburst out there, I over exaggerated, and what I said was all lie—" I started only to be cut off.

"Stop, I can't do this anymore, you obviously aren't going to leave Bret, no matter how bad he hurts you. I can no longer try to save a women, who doesn't want to be saved." Shawn said as he looked down. "Driver, please take Miss McMahon back to the hotel, I'll walk." And with that, he was gone.

Later that night with Bret 

"Hey babe, you ok? This whole date you have looked a little sad." Bret asked as he placed his hand in mine.

"Fine, I just think I'm coming down with a cold. So how was your day?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Well, as you know I've been working hard in training, that and your daddy dearest has me filling out a bunch of paper." He replied.

As Bret's voice faded off into the background, you had you mind on other things, well Shawn in particular. I couldn't believe I let myself just tell him everything I have tried so hard to keep hidden. He just doesn't understand, Bret is my world I have no idea what I'd do if I lost him.

The rest of the evening went pretty smoothly, with the exceptions of my dozing off from time to time.


	8. You're Lost Little Girl

AN: From now on this story will continue under the new title 'You're Lost Little Girl' I will leave this old version up just so the reviewers know. To find the story check under my pen name. Here is a update of the first chapter. Just a little preview:

Christine McMahon entered the dressing room, and into the arms of her awaiting boyfriend Bret Hart.

"Baby, you aren't even dressed yet, we have to be out there in 30 minutes." He told her as he took in her appearance of a pink sweat suit.

"I know. I know. I just can't seem to find my bag anywhere. I've been out asking if anyone could have taken it." Christine replied as she began to search the room again.

"Well that sure does sound like a problem. Oh, wait what's this?" Bret had pulled out a gorgeous red baby doll dress.

"It's beautiful, and I love it. You jerk, why didn't you just give it to me when we got here? I thought someone was stealing my clothes, well not just a random person but Sid. Don't scare me like that again." Christine said as she scurried off into the dressing room.

"Don't worry bout' that jackass, after tonight he'll never come near you again. I promise." He said as he had started to put the final touches on his outfit. "Despite it being dangerous, you've begged me to let you be by my side tonight. That being the case, I do not want you to get involved at all."

"Ok, trust me I'll avoid Sid like the plague. He's been stalking me for months, and I just want this whole thing to be over and done with." Christine replied as she walked out to put her shoes on.

"You look stunning. You ready to do this?" Bret asked as he held his arm out for her.

"As ready as I could be. Lets go." she replied as she linked her arm around his and they headed off.

**Christine's POV**

Once his music hit I could hear the crowd go wild. As soon as we are in the ring Bret starts prodding me to not interfere.

"No matter how bad it gets, don't get involved. Stay as far away from Sid as possible."

"I got it the first time baby, I'll stay out of it." I replied hoping to calm him down.

"Looks like we have another problem." He pointed over to the commentary table where I quickly spotted Shawn Michaels. "Damn it, he can't keep out of anything, stay away from him as well, he could be working with Sid." He warned.

Bret had locked in the sharpshooter and I knew it was over. Sid just would not stop pissing him off, with all his kisses blown at me while making sure Bret saw exactly what he was doing.

I had kept an eye on Shawn during most of the match, hoping he wouldn't interfere with it. Shawn has been after the championship for years now, its been his dream to win the damn thing. He unfortunately has to go through Bret to do so.

I heard the bell ring a quickly jumped in the ring to congratulate Bret.

"See baby, told you I wouldn't get involved." I whispered into his ear as he hugged me.

"Its all over now, you don't have to be afraid of him anymore-" Bret was knocked back before he could finish his sentence.

Before I knew it I was being pulled up the ramp by Sid. Who kept yelling an scream that I belonged to him. I knew I had to get away, so I did the dumb thing and smacked him across the face. Nice job, not.

Next thing I know I'm being smacked across the face and onto the ground. The only thing I could think of was to lay there and pretend to be knocked out, wasn't going to do me much good to try to fight the guy.

Smack I could hear the crowd cheering as I thought Bret had come to my rescue.

"You ok?" the voice said, whom was definitely not my boyfriend. "Come on let me help you up."

Getting to my feet I could now tell it was Shawn Michaels whom had taken out Sid.

"Why did you--never mind, it doesn't matter. Thank You." I told him as he helped me to my feet. "I don't know what would have happened if you didn't stop him"

"Next time be more careful." He replied right before bending down to hug me, then he turned and kissed me. "Tell Bret I'll see him at wrestlemania, and to keep a better eye on his girlfriend."

Then he took off up the ramp.


End file.
